


Divine Lasso

by Widowhawk88



Series: Divinity Unleashed [2]
Category: DBZ - Fandom, Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, rimjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widowhawk88/pseuds/Widowhawk88
Summary: Towa seeks out Black for a second round.





	Divine Lasso

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so depraved and couldn’t resist doing a follow-up.

The smell of fresh, clean air filled Black’s lungs as he inhaled deeply. He had to admit, the parts of Earth that weren’t overrun with humans, the parts that still belonged to nature – they were beautiful sights. It gave his mission greater purpose, to eradicate the mortals and restore the universe to its glorious nature. He just had a slight resistance to deal with and then everything would be smooth –

  
“Hello, lover.”

  
Smirking, Black turned around to face Towa and he leaned against the railing of the patio, adopting a casual stance. “Hello yourself. What brings you to my abode?”

  
“Looking for you. Trying to disrupt time is a stressful job and I was in the mood for a break, if you know what I mean.”

  
“And since I broke your toy, you came to me,” Black smirked and he tsk-tsked. “Quite brave of you.”

  
“Mira’s fine,” Towa replied. “It wasn’t that hard to put him back together and it’s not like it’s the first time. No, I’ve sent him off to harass the timeline for a while. Should give us plenty of time.”

  
“Well now, I’m impressed. Not many seek me out on their own volition and I’m surprised you would do so again so soon after last time.”

  
For Black, it had been two days since their encounter and his return to his proper time. For Towa, a week had passed while she ached between her thighs afterwards; it was a good ache, one she hadn’t felt in a long time. One she was eager to feel again. Not even Mira satisfied her in any way, not like that. He just did his part and returned to his own devices, too intently focused on Trunks to offer her anything else. So, once she had repaired Mira, she sent him on his way and went in search for Black. He was her first taste of true, godly power and she wanted more. She craved more.

  
“Perhaps I wanted to see if we could come to an arrangement,” Towa smiled with fake innocence.

  
Black grinned as he leered at her. She was a lesser being, a demon and a creature not fit for his utopia, but wicked thoughts entered his mind, re-enacting their tryst and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t interested in a second round. Something about her appealed to him, no doubt to his baser Saiyan instincts, and that was all he saw in her, nothing more. After all, where was the fun in being a god if he couldn’t enjoy the basic things in life?

  
That said, it was probably a good thing Zamasu wasn’t here at their home right now – Black couldn’t risk jeopardising the Zero Mortal Plan and if his partner-in-crime knew about the demoness, it could shake their alliance. But with Towa basically offering herself, how could he say no?

  
“An arrangement? You think to offer me power?” Black said and he clenched his fist, transforming into Super Saiyan Rosé, his voice changing from deep throaty growl to aristocratic snob. “I have all the power I need. What more could you offer me?”

  
The sight of his pink hair, his grey eyes and his aura of pink, purple and black god energy made Towa tighten her thighs together as her cunt got wet. Godly ki pulsated around him and she yearned for a taste of it, her body flushed with desire and the need for it to be quenched.

  
“Do you like it?” Black grinned, flashing his sign. “Is it not…beautiful? This is called Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black.” He saw the unabashed want on her face, could smell her desire from a mile away and he grinned cockily.

  
He summoned his God Split Cutter and slashed the air – the pink blade-like needles sliced through Towa’s clothes, leaving them in pieces at her feet. She glared at him, annoyed at the loss of another set of clothes, but he just grinned at her, one pink eyebrow raised suggestively.

  
“Come here,” Black beckoned.

  
She planted her staff in the wooden floorboard and strode towards him with lustful determination. He admired her naked form, the way her hips swung as she walked, the way her breasts jiggled and he licked his lips in anticipation. His aura was warm and she stepped into its flame, her hand hovering above his chest, feeling the power radiating off him. Black made a noise and shot an obvious glance towards his waist. With a very put-upon sigh, Towa unwrapped his belt and slid her hand down the front of his pants, palming his growing cock.

  
“Mm, you have a way with your hands,” Black commented.

  
“It’s not just my hands I’m skilled with,” Towa said with a sly smirk.

  
Once he was hard in her hand, she lowered herself to her knees, dropping his pants at the same time.

  
His thick cock nearly smacked her in the face when it was freed and she realised that his transformation had enhanced his size. However, instead of appearing concerned (he’d get off on that too easily), she swallowed his meat in one go and the head hit the back of her throat, but she managed to avoid gagging.

  
Just.

  
“Impressive,” Black commented and he tangled his hand in her hair. “Are you ready?”

  
Towa’s eyes widened as he slammed his cock down her throat, balls smacking her chin as he proceeded to fuck her face like an animal, his pink pubes tickling her nostrils. Her eyes watered as she struggled to breathe under the assault and just when she thought she would pass out from the lack of air, he withdrew from her mouth. Towa panted as she sucked in deep gulps of air, her throat raw as spittle dripped down her chin and Black smirked.

  
“Fret not, my dear. We are just beginning and I wouldn’t want you to miss out on the main course. After all, that’s half the fun. But I am in the mood for an appetizer.”

  
“You’re an ass,” Towa gulped and he shrugged in agreement.

  
Her breathing was back under control when he lifted her to her feet, then picked her up by the hips and sat her on the patio railing. Eager for her, but wanting to savour the moment, Black slowly removed his clothes, as Towa watched while she lazily stroked her folds, anticipation making her soaked. He stared hungrily at her dripping lips and without warning, he dived between her legs, lapping at her cunt. Towa tossed her head back, fingers threading through his pink hair, encouraging him as he feasted on her. His tongue lapped at her clit and sent shivers through her, eliciting a moan from her. His face slick, he licked her perineum and dabbed the tip of his tongue at her puckered asshole. Towa quivered, her fingers tightened in his hair and Black proceeded to devour her asshole like a starving man.

  
Towa could admit to herself that she enjoyed the feel of having her ass eaten out, if her body spasms were any indicator as she grinded his mouth against her shitter. With a wicked grin, Black slipped two fingers into her cunt and with his other hand, he rubbed her asshole. A spark of arousal flooded Towa as she gazed at him with lust-filled eyes and nodded.

  
Not that he needed her approval.

  
His finger slowly wormed into her puckered hole and with the pleasure she was under, Towa found it easy to relax and open herself up to him. Two fingers in her sopping pussy and another in her ass as he resumed his ministrations to her clit. God, he was amazing.

  
Black alternated the thrusts of his fingers, working to get her off. It wasn’t that her orgasm was important to him, seeing as how he could easily take what he wanted, but a part of him felt the desire to make her cum and so he was simply being considerate.

  
A perfect gentleman. A perfect, filthy gentleman.

  
Towa palmed her breast, tweaking her nipple as she gave herself up to the decadence Black was giving her and she let out a cry as it became too much, her body shuddering violently as her orgasm washed over her. Black snickered to himself, proud of himself as the fruits of his labour coated his face. He withdrew from her and seductively licked every finger that had been in her two orifices.

  
Ooh, that turned her on even more, if that was possible. Her chest heaved in the aftermath and he slipped his fingers into her mouth. She moaned as she sucked his digits, tasting herself.

  
“Are we ready for the main course?” Black asked wickedly, as if his hot, thick cock wasn’t pressing against her outer lips, daring to penetrate her.

  
“Bon appetite,” Towa naughtily smacked her lips together.

  
With a grip on her legs, he slid into her, inch by tantalising inch by tantalising inch until he was buried to the hilt. Towa’s eyes rolled into her back of her head; he was big, bigger than last time, no doubt due to his transformation, and her tunnel stretched to accommodate him. Black’s lips twisted into a sneer and he slowly withdrew, then repeated the leisured process. Towa glared at him when he took his sweet time with another lazy thrust.

  
“What. The. Fuck. Are you doing?” the demoness demanded, her body cursing his slothfulness.

  
“Savouring the moment,” Black smirked and swept his hands towards the forest below the bungalow. “Is this not a beautiful view?”

  
“You’re a cunt. Fuck me already.”

  
“As the lady requests.”

  
He hooked her calves onto his shoulders, gripped her thighs and started smashing his hips against hers. Towa yelped at the sudden forcefulness and despite how fast he was going, Black looked as though it was effortless for him. He was savouring the view, relishing the way Towa’s face contorted in the throes of debauchery, the way her tits bounced with every thrust, the way her cunt gripped his shaft with every stroke, slicking his cock with her juices.

  
“Look at me,” Black instructed and she did as she was told. “Who are you thinking about right now.”

  
“You,” she gasped, her blood on fire from the ecstasy of their fucking.

  
“Who do you want?”

  
“You.”

  
“Yes, that’s right. You are mine to fuck whenever I please. Count yourself lucky, demon, for you have fucked your way into my utopia. You may be a lesser being, but you have your uses and as long as you remain useful, you get to live.”

  
She didn’t give a fuck what he was talking about, she was too focused on building to her second orgasm. Black, sensing this, immediately slowed his pace to a crawl and he chuckled at her longing whine. She reached down to finger herself, but he caught her wrist with a tsk-tsk noise.

  
“No, that won’t do. Just like your last one, it will be at my discretion.”

  
“You’re a bastard,” Towa growled.

  
“Yes, but you’re enjoying every moment of it. Every delectable inch, in fact. Face it, Towa, I left a mark on you, otherwise, you wouldn’t have sought me out.”

  
“Maybe I’m a glutton for punishment.”

  
“Maybe,” Black mused as he withdrew, leaving only the head inside and she whined in need. “Or maybe it’s because your precious toy can’t do this.”

  
He rammed back into her, producing a squeak from her, his cock surrounded by his Rosé aura and she moaned in delight at the feel of godly energy burning in her privates.

  
“He is nothing special,” Black said as he started to increase his pace. “Nothing compared to me. He is a toy, disposable and weak. I am a god. Tell me, Towa, do you enjoy this? Being fucked by a god? Does it make you want it more?”

  
“Yes, yes!” Towa cried. “Fuck me, dammit. Tell me sweet nothings afterwards.”

  
He chuckled. “Why, of course. Nothing would please me more.”

  
He slammed into her, his hips rubbing against her clit with every stroke and Towa couldn’t help the moans that escaped her as he pounded her. The embers of her growing orgasm filled her veins, a pleasure that Mira never bothered to give her and with the godly energy that emanated from his cock, Towa was pushed over the edge, tightening around him as she climaxed. Black’s hips were soaked as her body quaked in the aftermath, her skin tingling with aftershocks.

  
Seeing her writhe in her climax, the way she squeezed him with intensity; Black growled as something was triggered in his pelvic region and he grunted as he pumped his cock in rapid strokes, the pressure building until he could take no more. He unloaded an opening salvo upon her cervix and a wicked thought crossed his mind; he withdrew and fired the rest of his cum onto her hot body. His seed streaked across her torso, from throat to pussy and even landed a few shots on her face. Black grinned in satisfaction as he stroked the last few drops onto her clit and Towa wiped his seed from her chin and licked her fingers clean. The tangy, godly taste of cum exploded on her tastebuds and she moaned, eager for more and wiped a few strands from her breasts to devour.

  
“And now, for dessert,” Black smirked, his cock rigid in his hand.

  
Towa yelped in surprise when he pulled her off the railing, stood her on the ground and spun her around, then bent her over the railing as he slid his meat between her butt-cheeks, pushing into her snug, tight shitbox. Towa groaned, her mouth hanging open and eyes rolling into her head as he sank into her bowels, soon reaching to his full length inside her.

  
“Mm, yes, this is delightful,” Black stated as he expanded her asshole and he landed a swat on her butt-cheek, causing her to yelp. “Do you admire the view?”

  
Towa groaned as she looked out at the trees. “The view is lovely, but it’s nothing compared to what you’re doing to my ass.”

  
“And what a lovely ass it is, if I must say so myself. Tell me, does Mira do this to you?”

  
“No,” she grunted, aching to reach between her legs and pleasure herself, but unsure if Black would stop her, she stayed her hands. “No, he’s too vanilla. Just fucks me to his climax and leaves. Has no interest in anything more than that. Hell, he has no interest at all unless I make him. Doesn’t even make me cum. He’s a failure in that regard.”

  
“What a disappointment,” Black clicked his tongue and he grabbed a handful of Towa’s hair, ramming his thick cock into her ass to her moans, swatting her butt as he did. Her legs quivered and he could see her holding back from touching herself and he smirked. “Touch yourself, Towa. I want you to finger yourself as I fuck your ass. Let’s see who can make you cum first: you or me.”

  
He had barely finished his sentence before her hand shot between her legs and she threw her head back in delight as she touched her clit. It became a game as she rubbed the bundle of nerves in time with his thrusts and each smack to her flesh sent a flood of desire through her system that was not helping her gain the advantage over him. He knew this, the cocky bastard knew this and with each thrust, with each smack, he was bringing her closer to the edge than her furious rubbing was.

  
The debauchery of him in her ass as he spanked her, combined with her eager fingering, brought Towa to the plateau for the third time, her orgasm shattering her and she had to grip the railing tightly to maintain herself as she was caught in the ocean of her climax. Black hissed in pleasure as she squeezed his cock and he gripped her hips as he pounded her ass, his balls drawing up against his body as his own climax started to build.

Growling, he flared his aura, surrounding Towa as well, her feet lifting off the ground with his thrusts and she squealed, wrapped in the aftermath of her orgasm as he continued to drill her ass. He rutted into her with abandon, his cock charging until it was ready and with a final thrust, his cock twitched and fired like a cannon, blasting his cum into her intestines.

Towa groaned at the feel of him in her bowels and once he was done, Black withdrew, his cum leaking from her gaping asshole like a waterfall. It dripped over her pussy and a primal instinct overtook Black, seeking to claim her as his own and he shoved his cum into her cunt with his cock.

  
“You feel that?” he told her. “My cum on your face, in your cunt, dripping from your ass. You’re mine. I mark you as my own. You belong to me and no-one else.”

  
“I belong to no-one,” Towa huffed.

  
“Hm. Perhaps a few hours could change your mind. Up for a challenge?"

  
She looked over her shoulder at him with hooded eyes. “Of course. I’m interested to see how long a god can go for. That is, if you’re capable of it.”

  
“Ooh, Towa, my dear, you have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into. Allow me to show you.”

-X-

_Several hours later…_

Zamasu stepped inside the house and observed the wreckage that had once been a clean and beautiful home. His eyes narrowed slightly as he took in the sight of Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black lying in the middle of the living room floor, completely naked, save for a pillow that covered his privates. Black grinned, his breathing heavy, as he sat up and resumed his normal form.

  
“Have a nice walk?”

  
Zamasu didn’t answer, looking around at the carnage once more. “What happened here?”

  
Black shrugged haphazardly. “I had a nap. Turns out I sleepwalk.”

  
The Kai arched a delicate, disbelieving eyebrow. “You sleepwalk? And you destroyed the house in the process?”

  
“It was a vivid dream.”

  
“Uh-huh.”

  
Zamasu wasn’t going to mention the oppressive stench of sex that clogged the air. Black stood up, letting the pillow fall without a care in the world and stretched his arms.

  
“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m in need of some food and another nap.”

  
Zamasu rolled his eyes and shook his head.


End file.
